Falling for the Enemy
by rayjay999
Summary: Koral Meanir arrives at Hogwarts on a mission, but is she going to complete it or will she get sidetracked along the way?
1. The Wink

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything. I don't own anything! I wish I did, but sadly I don't.

**Chapter 1: The Wink**

"Koral Meanir!"

_'Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this!' she thought as she walked up to the weird hat._

"Very interesting….creative, witting and deceiving. Of course there's no better place for you than…SLYTHERIN!" shouted the infamous Sorting Hat.

Loud whoops and cheers could be heard from the Slytherin table as they cheered for their new member.

_'Are you serious? Slytherin? How obvious could it be?' Koral thought as she took her seat smiling._

"So, how's it going sweetie?" asked a blonde, long haired boy.

"Uhh…I'm good I guess."

_'What does this loser want?' she secretly thought._

"How about we meet up later?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather not, but thanks anyway," Koral said as she went to find another seat.

Draco sat there stunned beyond his mind. No one had ever rejected him before. How could she do this?

"I'm excited for our 6th year! Aren't you guys?"

"Umm, we are, just not as excited as you Hermione." Ron said kind of scared of Hermione at the moment. She was practically bouncing on her seat.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could be as excited as you Hermione." Harry agreed. "But I am excited for this year and for the dinner to begin!"

Just then food magically appeared before them. There was everything from turkey to chicken, mashed potatoes to boiled potatoes.

"This is more like it!" the twins, Fred and George Weasley said loudly.

Even though Ron and Harry were excited for dinner, something else had caught their attention. A black haired girl had just sat down at the Slytherin table. She had captivating eyes and they were a beautiful colour. Her eyes were a very light purple.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked the ever – curious Hermione.

"Uhh…nothing!"

"Oh c'mon. Who's the girl….oh wait, I see her."

"Look at her eyes! They're purple!"

"They're beautiful!" added Ron.

Suddenly the girl turned around and met Harry's eyes. She gave him a wink and turned back around and sat down.

_To be continued……………………._


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

All throughout dinner, Harry kept thinking about the wink that he had received from the raven-haired girl.

'Why is this bothering me so much?' he asked himself as he scooped another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. All the time that he was in Hogwarts, he had always received looks and winks from girls, but this time it was different. He felt this strange attraction towards her, something he'd never felt before.

"Harry…..HARRY!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring!" Hermione informed him.

"Oh," Harry realized and turned quickly away from the girl who he still didn't know the name of.

"You don't know her name do you?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh…no," he admitted embarrassingly.

"You and Ron never listen to the Sorting Hat do you? Her name's Koral Meanir. Sounds French to me,"

Just then Dumbledore stood up and almost instantly the entire room went quiet He then made his usual beginning of the year speech, talking about newly banned items including the popular 'Tweezing Twitters' that pluck every last body hair on the victims' body. He also warned everyone to be on the alert for anything suspicious that may be involved with 'You Know Who'.

That night back in the Slytherin Common Room, Koral was sitting by the fire thinking about her recent encounter with Draco.

'Wow, lucky he's so thick that he didn't even notice me in this disguise. I mean how many people does he think has purple eyes?' Ugh..I ha….' Just then Draco walked up to her again and plopped himself in the chair opposite her.

"So, it's you again sweetie. What're you doing?" he asked with that smug smile he always seemed to have on his face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the upcoming year," she lied. She was actually thinking about how to get rid of him.

"Well I'll help you if you want. I mean…"

"Umm…I gotta go! It's getting late and I have classes tomorrow!" Koral said as she walked up to the Girl's Dormitory.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast when an owl arrived with Hermione's Daily Prophet.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione shouted as she read the headline.

"'Hogwarts Teacher Attacked'! What? How is that possible?" Harry shouted.

"Professor Sprout? Why would anyone want to attack her? It says she was taken to St. Mungo's."

"No one can get into the castle without nobody knowing so You-Know-Who couldn't have done it," Hermione concluded.

"It's not like he hasn't done it before, remember Quirrell?" Harry reminded her.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," she said.

"Should I go talk to Dumbledore about this?"

"He is currently out of the building, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

"Where has he gone?" Harry demanded.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Potter. If you wish to talk to him, I will inform him when he gets back. Now you three better get to class," McGonagall said and walked away.

'And he seems to have noticed me yesterday at the Feast, so it can't be so hard afterall. And you said he was going to be hard to break, well you don't…' Koral was reading over her letter when suddenly someone bursts into the common room. She immediately stuffed the letter in her robe and acted normally.

"Hey, Koral. We're supposed to be in class soon. Are you lost or something? And what was that you were hiding?" asked James Ghost, one of her fellow classmates.

"Oh, that's nothing. And you're right, we should be heading to class," and with that she walked past him and out of the common room.

'That's weird, it looked like a letter, but why would she need to hide it?' James wondered as he too went to his first lesson of the year, Potions.

_To be continued………………………………_


	3. The Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: The Thoughts**

On her way to Potions, Koral decided that since she was already late for class she might as well mail her letter. She had kept her owl, Gepper in the Girls Dormitory, thankfully unnoticed as the owl had been trained for stealth and she kept her cage underneath her invisibility cloak. It was a present from her "leader" when she was 11 years old.

She was sure to avoid anyone on her way back and luckily no one had seen her. She got up to the Dormitory and pulled the cloak off Gepper's cage. The pitch black owl greeted her happily. Koral let her out of the cage and the owl clamped their talons on it.

"I need you to take this to….you know," she informed the owl. With that the owl set off through the window obediently. And Koral too hurried off.

When she arrived at the Potions Dungeon, Snape greeted her with distaste.

"Well, Miss Meanir, I'm glad you could join us," Snape sneered.

"Me too," she answered defiantly and took her seat next to a girl named Hannah Leport.

"Uhh…h, hi…" stuttered the girl she sat next to.

"Oh…hello," Koral said curtly. 'Why does everyone keep talking to me? Can't people leave me alone?'

"Okay, now that we're all settled down from our rude interruption, we'll begin today's lesson."

'He can't recognize me either? Did everyone become stupider over the summer?'

"Oh, come off it Harry! She's a first year for heaven's sake!"

"What? I wasn't thinking about her okay?" Harry answered. Even though he was lying, he didn't want anyone to know about his weird attraction towards the first year. It was a weird feeling. He didn't want to go out with her it was almost like a pull towards her. One thing he did know was that he definitely wanted to know her better.

"Well, can you blame him? She's almost as gorgeous as Fleur." Ron defended Harry. At this comment Hermione seemed to be quiet.

"I don't like her-like her…I just want to be her friend. I….I don't know how to explain it. I just feel attracted towards her." Harry said truthfully.

"Oh come on, you don't like her-like her? You wouldn't have been fantisizing and thinking about her all day if you didn't." Ron said.

'Is Ron right?' Harry thought as they left Charms, 'I wouldn't be thinking about her this much if I didn't like her, but it doesn't feel the same way it does when I like someone.' Harry kept thinking about it and that thought kept him preoccupied for the rest of the day.

_To be continued………………………_


	4. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4: The First Meeting**

"But I can't do it immediately! I have to gain his trust first! No, I'm not disobeying your orders, I'm simply suggesting that I should get closer to him first before I make my move. Yes, I think that would be best too. Thank you master." If anyone had seen Koral talking, this scene would have looked very strange indeed for there was no one that she appeared to be talking to. But Koral was using telepathy to communicate. She quickly went out of the Girls Dormitory before anyone wondered what she was doing in there for so long.

It was a bright, glorious Sunday and nearly everyone was outside relaxing on the grounds. Since the beginning of the year, Koral had made some friends who she decided weren't annoying, but today she had to get closer to her target. 'Now where to find him?' she thought as she walked into the sunlight, "Ah, there he is," she spotted him walking towards his friends.

"HARRY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. He immediately turned around, well him and everyone else between Koral and Harry. As soon as he saw who was calling him, he smiled and started to come over.

"Hey, Koral isn't it?" he asked.

"Uhh.. yeah. I'm surprised you know my name."

"Well, I saw you at the sorting."

"Oh, I see. So, what're you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just on my way to see my friends, Ron and Hermione. Would you like to come?" 'Woah, did I just ask a stranger to come hang out with us?' he asked himself.

"Sure! I would love to come." 'That was easy,' she thought as she walked with Harry.

When Ron and Hermione saw the pair of them coming, they both had very different expressions on their face. Ron's was a mix of jealously and shock while Hermione's was just anger.

"Hey guys!" Harry exclaimed joyfully, "This is Koral."

"Hi," Koral said quietly, she didn't know how well she would be accepted in their tight group.

"Umm…hey Harry. Oh, and hey Koral," Harry couldn't tell if Ron was mad or just in shock that Koral was standing in front of them.

Hermione didn't say a word. She just didn't get a very good vibe from this new girl.

"Hermione?" Harry wondered why she wasn't talking. 'Is she mad at me for bringing her over here?'

"Oh, right. Hey. I was just thinking about something…" her voice drifted away.

"Hey, Harry have you thought any more about… you know," Ron asked, he didn't know if he should mention it in front of Koral.

"Yeah, I have, but I still don't know. Anyways, let's go visit Hagrid," Harry changed the subject quickly.

'What? What was that that they were talking about?' Koral wondered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hermione said.

"Are you coming Koral?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh, no I don't think that I'm going to. I have a lot of homework to do," she lied, "it was nice meeting you all. I'll see you around Harry!" Koral shouted as she ran off towards the castle.

"That was strange, why did she just take off like that?" Harry asked his friends puzzled.

"I don't know, but Harry I have a bad feeling about her."

_To be continued………………………_


End file.
